Episode 19 (Meteor Garden)
Episode 19 (第19集), also titled "Chapter 19" (Chapter 拾玖), is the final episode of Meteor Garden. It first aired on August 16, 2001 on the free-to-air CTS. The story was continued in the series' sequels, Meteor Rain and Meteor Garden II. Dong Shan Cai tries to get Dao Ming Si to eat, but ends up joining his fast. Meanwhile, Dao Ming Zhuang returns home and criticizes her mother's tactics. Plot Dao Ming Zhuang angrily yells at the servants and bodyguards as she enters her family's mansion. She visits Si and tells him how proud she is to see that he has matured. He Yuan Zi brings Dong Shan Cai to Si's mansion to convince him to eat. First, they have to persuade Dao Ming Feng to allow Shan Cai to speak with him. Feng steadfastly refuses, but eventually agrees when Xiao Zi insists. Shan Cai promises to leave as soon as she finishes speaking. Feng only allows her to talk through his bedroom door. At his door, Shan Cai tells him that it may be for the best for them to give up on their relationship. He replies that he would have given up the first time they broke-up if he could. He then says, "we will definitely be together" and she agrees. Shan Cai apologizes to Xiao Zi for being unable to convince Si to eat. When Zhuang walks in, Shan Cai informs the room that she will not eat and will wait outside for Si to be able to come out of his room. Zhuang then criticizes her mother for doing the same thing to Si that she did to her in the past. Shan Cai continues waiting, even when it begins to rain. After Zhuang and Feng share a tense dinner, she asks her mother if "it is enough". Zhuang questions what is more important to Feng, but she asserts that she is only doing what a mother should. The two continue to argue, until Zhuang reveals that she regrets not fighting for her previous relationship. Zhuang's confession shocks her mother, who is a main cause of her regrets. After watching Shan Cai wait in the rain, Feng sits and thinks for a long time that night. In the morning, a servant informs Zhuang that Feng has left and called off the wedding. Yu Sao excitedly hugs Shan Cai and walks her inside. Shan Cai is happy to see Si again and falls into his arms from exhaustion. As Si holds her, he recalls many moments they have shared together, both good and bad. Some days later, Si and Shan Cai are on date. He tries to coerce a confession out of her and then persuades her to repeat it. After she loudly declares "I like you", they embrace. Meanwhile, Xi Men answers a call from a girl, seemingly back to his playboy ways. Cast and characters Guest roles *Angie Tang (Yu Sao) *Harlem Yu (street musician) *Mary Hsu (Dao Ming Zhuang) Notes *Due to the manga not being finished yet, the writers of Meteor Garden made up an original ending. This episode covers no parts of the manga, except for a short scene in chapter one hundred and eighty-four, when Tsubaki (Zhuang) storms into the mansion. *Scenes showing Si and Shan Cai from episodes one, three, five, eight, nine, ten, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, and seventeen are replayed in this episode. *Unlike previous Meteor Garden episodes, which were around ninety minutes long with commercials, this episode is only about thirty minutes long. *Singer Harlem Yu, who performed Meteor Garden's opening theme song, has a cameo in this episode as a street musician. See also Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden episodes